Benio Sarex
Benio Sarex is a cookie-cutter officer in the Cardassian guard. He is good at following orders and will carry them out in cold-blood if necessary. His allegiance, however, does not go as far as letting himself be put in a no-win situation. He is a very reserved and private man, though he has a serious relationship with Corat Damar Jr., so far as to have given the young man a comb, symbolic of their 'marriage.' He has since outed his sexuality to his family. Background Information Sarex is a flight control officer who is very dedicated to his family. Working for them, he maintained his homosexual nature to himself for a long time, not wishing to disappoint his family. He has a scar on his left side crossing from his eye ridge to his cheek, which offers Sarex a more rugged look. It is unknown what part his mirror universe counterpart plays as he has never been previously referenced. Personal Life Benio has had no referenced long time partners in current plots because of his job that requires him to move around. Though he has considered marrying a woman for the sake of his family, Benio is a homosexual and has had several lovers including Corat Damar and mJames Munroe. Corat Damar, Jr. (2400-Current): Benio met his life partner when he was originally a long time friend of the family and shuttle pilot. He is the one CJ has chosen as his life partner. After his marriage to Etti and Lenaya, Benio presented a comb to CJ, signifying their own relationship. Benio has helped mature CJ and is constantly mentoring him to become a better person. In April of 2402, Benio finally came out to this side of the family and his mother has embraced CJ. They have one child together via a surrogate. Children Benio has one child with a Etti Tobel named Nalana Damar. She is CJ Damar's wife and born through a surrogate. More information may be found at the link. Cardassian Military Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Cardassian Academy from 2361-2365, Benio focused on his major in physics before he graduated in 2365. Military Service Currently, he serves mostly as a flight controller, piloting important people or goods from place to place. A frequent stop of his is Kron, the Cardassian ice planet. He is in the Cardassian Military 32, 3rd order and 2nd Battalion; however, he is often used by the Damars and in future plots he is formally moved from his current order and is permanently stationed on Prime to serve as the Damar's pilot and driver. This may have seen like a demotion of duties, but it was a career move that not only put him at home, but also has given him more financial stability to continue to help his mother and family. Rank History: D'ja: 2365-2368 ** Gor: 2368-2372 ** Kara: 2372-2386 ** Gil: 2386-Current 3 Benio Sarex Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Cardassian Military Category:Flight Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:January Category:2344 Category:All Characters